


Super Bowl

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, cute drabble about the Swan Mills Family watching the Super Bowl. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowl

Emma bounded into the living room, checking out her creation. The table was covered with snacks like pretzels and chips while the end tables had the drinks. There was beer for herself, wine for Regina, and root beer for the kid. 

"Come on, Regina! We can't miss the National Anthem!"

"Emma, what is so appealing about watching men slam into each other and fight over a ball?" 

"It's the Super Bowl! Everyone in America watches this!" Regina just snorted as she rounded the couch. She was wearing the blue football jersey Emma had bought them. It said 'Swan-Mills' on the front with their respective names on the back. 

"I've never heard of it."

"Why did I marry you?"

Regina smirked as she gripped Emma's wrists, pushing the blonde's hands onto her small breasts, "That's why."

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Regina chuckled, giving their hands a squeeze before releasing and plopping down on the couch.

"Anyway," Emma dragged out the last syllable. "The Super Bowl is a huge event. Commercials are worth millions, the halftime show is a gigantic show, and parties are usually thrown in its honor. But since someone is a negative nelly, we're watching it alone."

The brunette simply bit her lip to hold in a laugh as Emma turned to the TV. As Emma grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, Henry strolled into the living room and took the seat next to Regina, who immediately moved to smooth his hair. 

"Mom!" Henry whined. He fluffed his hair again, making sure to teasingly glare at his brunette mother.

"Henry, must you insist on having this trendy hair?"

"One, never say trendy again. It sounds weird. Two, it looks cool."

"You look like a douche, kid."

"Emma!" Regina gasped. The blonde barely dodged the pillow Henry threw at her. 

"It's true! Quit trying to look like Justin Bieber. Don't be a dweeb." Emma turned to CBS. The football field popped up, showing the announcers preparing for the game and explaining their predictions.

"This is going to be excruciating."

By the end of the night, Emma and Henry were knocked out on the couch while Regina sat, staring at the screen, completely riveted. And when one of the Denver Bronco's shoved a player that was already out of bounds, Regina jumped up, jostling her wife and son, and screamed, "Come on! That's a stupid penalty!"

"That's why I married you."


End file.
